


Rules of the Game

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [87]
Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Magic, Past Divorce, Past Relationship(s), superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: With the deck stacked so unfavorably against Dark, he decides to even the playing field a little bit.
Relationships: (Past) Chase Brody/Stacy
Series: Masks and Maladies [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Angling the Deck

**Author's Note:**

> Briefly touches on Logan dealing with stuff that I will touch on more. Like PTSD from a previous fic. I have not forgotten and will talk more about it in a future fic.

He’d snuck out dozens of times to hang out with his friends late at night, it was almost routine and if his mom or siblings knew then they didn’t talk about it.

So a young fifteen-year-old boy snuck out of his mother’s small house and walked out into the streets, hoodie pulled down although he doubted many of his father’s friends would’ve recognized him by sight.

Deeper into downtown Brighton he met up with some of his friends to engage in some of their usual antics: spray painting and generally pissing off the locals.

So he snuck into an alleyway next to a cafe where two of his friends were already working on something. They had climbed onto a fire escape to get higher 

“Hey, Paddy, yah piece ‘a shite,” one of the other teens threw him a spray can. “Took yeh ages.”

“I got here, didn’t I?” Paddy walked over to the bag.

“While yer down there, can yah pass me a blue?” His friend asked.

“Only if yah catch,” Paddy smiled and tossed the can up, perfectly landing in his hand.

They started joking and laughing, until a shrill ringing echoed through the alley. A man in a dark grey suit stood at the mouth of the alley, all four kids froze where they were.

“Pádraig,” Dark smiled, an expression that Paddy felt was untrustworthy to its core. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“The hell yah want?” Paddy spat at him, looking for possible weapons or an exit.

Dark smiled at the young man, “Oh no, you have it all wrong, Mr. Brody. It’s what I can do for you.”

Chase walked into the main common area for the base. The atmosphere was tense, as if he’d just missed something. Logan was sitting with Patton in the corner of the main area, chair back against the corner of the room and a small tray table next to him with a cup of coffee. Patton was just happily talking to Logan who was leaning into him and reading a book.

Logan was always awake when Chase was up, which was a problem because Chase was a known insomniac and he often found Logan tucked away reading some book with Virgil sleeping against him or working on something with dark circles under his eyes.

He didn’t think Logan was sleeping, the Side explained that he was having nightmares whenever someone asked, and it was hard for him to go to sleep afterward. His only hope was that he would find a method to deal with them in time.

Today looked like one of those bad afternoons, the kind where Logan didn’t talk about anything and buried his attention in a book or some project.

Marvin seemed a bit too eager to leave with Seán and Chase, all three of them in plain casual clothes, even if Marvin took forever to cast an illusion over his face to cover up the scars he’d gotten years ago. But eventually Chase got into his car with Marvin and Seán and they started driving.

Normally Chase stayed away from his ex, they’d been divorced for years, almost five years now and even before then Chase and Stacy had been having issues. Chase’s alcoholism and recklessness being chief among them. Chase was only allowed visitation to his kids if there was someone else with him. Even then Chase was sadly certain that his visits were only for his sake, not anyone else’s.

But Damien and Chase had talked about their families. Dark had been vague, but Chase hadn’t. It’d been a couple days since Damien had been unmasked as a manipulative, demonic mob boss . . . and Chase had put his family in danger by buying into the illusion.

So after a call to his ex that turned into an angry argument, he was driving over to talk in person.

Chase appreciated driving, he got to focus on something else. Halfway into their trip, uneasy tension in the car that was only kept back by random pop songs on the radio, Marvin spoke up.

“I think Logan’s got a fear ‘a knives now,” Marvin commented seriously as they drove, turning down the radio a bit. “Completely understandable, but something people should be aware ‘a so we don’t set him off.”

“Somethin’ happen?” Chase asked.

“Logan was inta the book he was reading an’ I was showin’ Ethan some of my knives, an’ my hand slipped. Thin’ hit the table an’ Logan stiffened like I’d thrown it at ‘im. Ran outta the room an’ didn’t come back fer a half an hour. When he did, it was with Patt.”

“What the fook was he doing spyin’ on Dark?” Seán demanded. “He almost died.”

“We know if he’s seein’ anybody ‘bout this?” Chase asked.

“Lo’s always kinda kept ta the Sides, I probably know more ‘bout Virgil than I do ‘bout him,” Marvin admitted. “Even if he was, I doubt he’d tell _us_ right now.”

“Think kickin’ the shit outta Dark would help?” Seán asked, texting Stacy, warning her that they were getting closer.

“It’d make _me_ feel better,” Marvin promised.

When they finally got to her house, Stacy was already at the front door. She glared at them as they got out of the car, “He sober?”

“Dry as one ‘a yer funnel cakes,” Marvin held up the paper. “Doc couldn’t be here ta speak fer himself.”

She took the paper which was a full drug and B.A.C test, which was the reason they’d come over at mid-day and not earlier. It was full of signatures to verify it from not just Chase and the other Septics, but Mark and Logan as well. Stacy read through it before turning to Chase, “Paddy’s out wit’ his friends, if he’s not back before yah leave there’s nothing I can do.”

“Okay,” Chase said, his mind remembering the last argument he’s gotten into with his eldest son. The thing that almost cut off even talking to his kids after the mess with Anti.

“First off, what were yah thinking?” She spat at Chase, starting to argue with him outside her house.

“I thought he was my friend,” Chase defended.

“Hey, look, he got all ‘a us, an’ who knows what other identities he was able ta get?” Seán cut in. “We all thought he was on level. We all fooked up, I was the one who told Chase ta help watch that asshole.”

“You guys don’t get ta let him off the hook either,” Stacy reminded. “This isn’t the first time he’s put his own bloody kids at risk. It was fine when it was the two of us, but yah folks weren’t here when he was drunk and blathering on ta everyone who would listen.”

“I wasn’t drunk when I was talking ta him,” Chase insisted.

“You’re not drunk now,” Stacy held up the paper. “But you’ve lied and been fucked on the job.”

“I’ve been sober for months!” Chase insisted.

“We have him tested regularly,” Marvin cut in, pulling out his phone and pulling up the record of test results that Henrik had given him access to. “The brainiacs keep a full digital record ‘a it, the only thin’ he’s got in his system is caffeine an’ nicotine. An’ you can’t blame the guy fer switchin’ one fer the other.”

“Fine,” Stacy allowed, turning to the front door. “Come in then.”

The instant they were inside, Marvin was tackled by Chase and Stacy’s two ten-year-old twins.

“Magic Man!” They cheered as they pulled on his coat.

The girl twin jumped up excitedly, two fistfuls of Marvin’s coat, “Show us a trick!”

“I wanna see a magic trick!” The boy twin repeated, pulling on the other side of his coat. Marvin smiled and summoned three small orbs of green fire and started moving them around and doing tricks with them.

He smiled at the other adults, “I’ve got the kiddos.”

“Don’t burn my house down,” Stacy ordered.

The boy’s eyes seem to glow in excitement, looking over at Marvin and the fireballs he had. “Give ‘em to me.”

“Not on yer life,” Marvin smiled at him.

“Hey Lills, hey Tee,” Chase smiled.

“Hey Daddy,” Lily smiled back at him.

“Tell Marvin ta give me the fire,” T.B demanded.

“No,” Chase already had this look of resigned exasperation as he looked at Stacy, “How do yeh manage?”

“I don’t give ‘em fire ta play wit’ and that usually works,” Stacy reminded sharply.

Marvin was left with the kids, showing them magic tricks — some with actual magic and others with just some slight of hand — as Seán and Chase went into the kitchen to talk.

The talk was a bit hostile as Chase explained the whole situation, but it calmed down after a while. They were just standing around talking. After a while they agree that Marvin would ward the house, and she’d call Chase or Seán if anything changed.

After that point, Stacy looked a bit uneasy, “So, I wasn’t gonna mention it, but yah guys seem actually serious ‘bout this.”

“We are,” Chase agreed. “ _I_ am.”

“So Paddy always sneaking off every night, and usually it’s not that big a deal since I know the boys, but he’s been coming home busted up sometimes and other times he doesn’t come back till after school the next day.”

“Yah know where he’s been goin’?” Chase asked.

“Which excuse yah want?” Stacy offered. “At this point I’ve heard ‘em all and then some. He even joked he’d joined a gang ta get me to drop the subject.”

“Has he?” Seán asked in concern. “There’s lots’a bad groups in the area.”

“I don’t know if his friends formed a gang or what, but I know it’s something dangerous because he came home with a busted finger, and said he sprained it.”

“How long has this been goin’ on?” Chase asked.

“Bout a week, I’d reckon,” Stacy admitted.

“Mind if we follow the kid fer a bit,” Seán offered. “If it’s just a bunch of kids taggin’ a wall or pushing some cars, we’ll just slap ‘em on the wrist an’ send ‘em home. If not, then we’ll see what we can do from there.”

“If yah boys are already going out,” Stacy agreed.

“Right, I’ll get Marv started,” Seán stood up. “Hey, Catboy an’ his Magic Hands, we got a job.”

When Seán walked back into the living room, Marvin had the two twins around him, one had his cape and Lily had her hand in one of his magical top hats.

“I think I got it,” Lily smiled and pulled out a very confused and angry American opossum from the hat. Marvin startled in surprise. “I got it!”

The opossum hissed and wiggled in her grip. Marvin drove and shoved the marsupial back into the hat and took it away from her. “Good job,” he smiled nervously. “Well, I gotta get back to work.”

“No!” The both yelled at Marvin.

“I’ll be back, just need ta check something an’ I can do one more magic act,” Marvin promised and Chase knocked on Paddy’s door. Seán was walking around the house with Stacy to check for anything suspicious.

“So,” Marvin started as they walked into the room. “Yeh want the good news, the bad news, or the funny news?”

“Good,” Chase sighed, walking over to Paddy’s closet and quickly looking for anything out of place. Like bullet holes in one of the shirts or a strangely immaculate 1,000 dollar suit that a fifteen-year-old who ran around town at night and wrote graffiti had no reason to own . . . unless he worked for Dark.

“So Lills is definitely gonna be a powerful magician one day, if she isn’t already, she’s got way more potential than any kid I’ve seen in years,” Marvin praised confidently as Chase tried to disturb the least amount of things possible, looking under his son’s bed as Marvin continued. “I mean who summons a demon rat from a hat instead ‘a rabbit?”

“Pretty sure opossums aren’t rats,” Chase reminded.

“Hey, I didn’t go to school for biology so I could use it,” Marvin huffed. “I got it so I could pervert the laws ‘a nature.”

“Yeah, no need ta remind me,” Chase muttered under his breath as he stood up.

“What was that?” Marvin glared at him.

“Nothin’,” Chase told him sharply. “Kay, his room’s clean.”

“What should I use?” Marvin shrugged.

Chase reached into the laundry basket and pulled out a dark red hoodie at the bottom of, tossing it to the magician. Then Chase grabbed the entire laundry basket and dragged out of the room and towards the laundry room. “So what’s the bad news?”

“Anti wasn’t blowing smoke up yer ass, she’s powerful an’ she needs direction,” Marvin said.

“No,” Chase denied, setting the basket down a little harder than necessary. “Even if it was up ta me, Stacy is gonna say no.”

“It’s either us or the villains,” Marvin reminded. “An’ I’m sick and tired of them having a stranglehold over this whole place. We made a huge strike against Dark, an’ now we gotta focus on Anti.”

Chase wiped his hands down his face, “Just, ask Stacy, I can’t say yes or no either way.”

“Fine,” Marvin snapped. “She’ll say no, but fine.”

“What was the funny news?” Chase tried to change the conversation.

“Tee’s got a new nickname,” Marvin answered. “Paddy an’ his friends gave it ta him.”

Chase held his breath a little bit, “What is it?”

“Toss Boy,” Marvin smiled.

“Why—” Chase started, but he paused. “Yah know, it’s not as bad as the last one.”

“Paddy competes with Roman fer givin’ the best nicknames,” Marvin smiled.

The three Septics eventually had to leave, Paddy still gone and Stacy agreeing to call if he showed back up while Marvin and the two other two Septics went back to the base with Chase’s son’s hoodie to start a tracking spell, Marvin more than a bit salty that Stacy had denied him taking Lily under his wing as an apprentice. But he was joking around while he worked.

“Here we go,” Marvin had Paddy’s hoodie in one had and a large needle in the other.

“We need anythin’ else?” Seán was already back in his Jackieboy costume.

“An apprentice,” Marvin reminded.

“No,” Chase told as Chase and Jackie began following the magician out into the city to find Paddy.

Marvin huffed and they started following Paddy’s trail.


	2. Two of a Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio track Paddy down and do not like what they find.

The three Septics followed Paddy’s trail down to the river and the docks. After almost an hour Chase spotted him first, the young teen slipping between warehouses with a small duffle bag over his shoulder. The same type of t-shirt and ripped up jeans that Chase remembered him wearing.

“The hell is he doing out here?” Jackie demanded quickly as Marvin helped conceal them with an illusion. They watched Paddy walking down the docks and looking at the piers. He finally stopped and walked out a bit until he got towards the edges.

And a slow high pitched echo could be heard as Dark stepped out of the Void, his feet right where concrete met wood.

Chase could have sworn his heart stopped at the sight of Dark so close to his eldest baby.

“Do you have it?” Dark asked in a calm and collected voice.

“Not that hard ta find this stuff,” Paddy didn’t even sound the least bit intimidated by Dark, which Chase didn’t know whether to find more terrifying or feel proud of.

He only knew his feet were moving before his brain could stop himself.

“Get the fook away from my kid,” Chase demanded as Jackie and Marvin rushed out of hiding to join him.

“I thought I saw something,” Dark smiled. “If you boys could wait your turn, I have business to attend to.”

“Damien, how dare yah tell him about them!” Chase roared. “Paddy, the hell are yah doing here?”

“Didn’t know I needed yer permission again fer stuff,” Paddy huffed and Chase felt something in the middle of white hot rage and concerned fear boiling inside of him.

“Yah do if it’s the League!” Chase shouted.

“What did yah do ta him?” Marvin demanded.

Dark stepped aside so that they had a clear line of sight to Paddy, Dark taking the bag and briefly looking through it before passing it back to Paddy, “I’ve never understood how you have any friends, why is hypnotism always the first thing you think to accuse me of? It’s not a good long-term working relationship.”

Then he smiled, and flicked his wrist and a portal opened up behind Paddy. “Besides there are much easier ways to get people to do what you want.”

Jackie moved first but slammed into Dark’s aura, already braced to stop him, suddenly thickening into existence.

“Paddy, stop!” Chase called out, running forward.

Pádraig casually stepped through the portal and Dark immediately closed it.

“Oh don’t be so dramatic,” Dark smiled vindictively. “He’s safe, even if he’s doing something you don’t approve of.”

“Dark, yah bastard!” Marvin shouted at the demon, summoning up some green fireballs.

“I resent that wholeheartedly,” Dark glared at him sharply. “After all, you all did something to me, and now you’re complaining when the tables are turned.”

“Yer children were criminals that have killed an’ stolen,” Chase reminded.

“Well whose fault do you think it is that three out of three of your children are demon pups?” Dark responded. “Their mother is a bit shrill, and catty—”

“Hey, ex-fookin-cuse yeh? Shut yer fookin’ mouth!” Chase defended angrily.

Dark however kept going, “—And I can’t possibly imagine the series of events that would cause the two of you to not only start a relationship but decide to have _three_ children? However she really is trying with those three. Wil had a white sheep in the mix, but I can see why Anti set his sights on you if your blood makes such little monsters.”

“Like yah can talk!” Jackie shouted.

“You’re all so loud,” Dark complained dismissively.

“Where’d yah send him?” Marvin demanded. “What gives yah the right ta target Average’s kids?”

“You messed with mine,” Dark reminded sharply, a growl to his tone. “So I’m returning the favor.”

“They’re criminals,” Marvin defended. “Yer bloodthirsty brat is a murderer, Yan kills men who slight or snub her. An’ that prized adventurer of yers is a thief an’ an international criminal. None of ‘em, not even Host or Kay are innocent angels.”

“I own more of this town than its governments do,” Dark warned. “Maybe you all need a good reminder. Maybe this whole city needs a good reminder why I took over Egoton with an iron fist? Why my section of town controls the city?”

“I thought it was ‘cause yah were a rich psychopath,” Chase spat. “Yah control freak.”

“That is quite hurtful, Chase,” Dark huffed, opening up another portal so that Paddy could step back through to them, this time without his bag, Dark barely giving him a glance. “I thought you knew me better than that.”

“I thought I knew _Damien_ ,” Chase reminded. “But he clearly isn’t the person I thought he was if he takes orders from _you_.”

Dark signed, and turned back into Damien, leaning his weight on his cane, “Now Chase, I’m hurt.”

“Don’t yah dare,” Chase yelled at Damien.

Jackie gave Marvin a quick glance, Marvin shaking his fist down once.

Damien smiled, opening his mouth but Jackie threw down one of Marvin’s smoke bombs and smoke flooded the area. Dark’s aura instinctively pulled in to protect him in time for something to stab into where his chest would be if his aura hadn’t been pulled in at that moment.

Before Dark could push the attacker away, or throw them into the river, Marvin grabbed the modified stake and began muttering a spell, trying to pull Dark off of the body the Entity was inhabiting. The result was Dark’s aura painfully rattling around his stolen body as magic was jolting the body.

Dark screamed as Damien’s form dissipated and turned back his normal appearance before his aura pushed everyone away from him, almost knocking Paddy into the river.

The Entity, once he recovered and pulled the spike out of his aura, one of the buttons on his shirt missing from where the spike had nicked it. Dark angrily throwing the spike to the ground, crushing it under his aura and foot.

“Well you are annoying,” Dark hissed at Marvin.

“How they hell are yah doing that?” Marvin spat. “That should have worked.”

“Now why would I tell you?” Dark hissed. Then he looked back at Paddy who was dusting himself off, before smiling at Marvin. Dark muttered to himself, “Well that’s not a half bad idea.”

Dark opened up another portal, one large enough that the three Septics could see the inside of Paddy’s bedroom. “I think it’s time for you to head on home, young man.”

“I thought you said,” Paddy started.

“Well, I changed my mind,” Dark snapped with a saccharine sweet tone. “I’ll still keep my promise, just try to get some sleep.”

“What deal did you make?” Chase demanded.

The portal snapped closed, Dark’s ringing shrill, “I’m not a crossroads demon, ask your own son.”

Then Dark was stepping through his own portal with the type of smile that no one but Wilford could trust. “Good evening gentlemen, I hope all of you rot alive, and your resident magician dies in a fire.”

“We’re not done with yeh,” Marvin growled.

“Well I am done with you delinquents,” Dark decided, a shadow of a smile on his face. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, boys, I have an empire to run.”

Dark sank into the portal, his aura keeping the three Septics back. Once he was gone, Chase began violently cursing at Damien and Dark, stomping on the ground the Entity had been standing in.

“He’s not gonna get away with this,” Marvin vowed.

“He already is,” Chase felt a rising sense of panic.

“He hasn’t won yet,” Marvin tried to reassure him. “These demon fooks can’t just divide up yer kids like they fookin’ own them.”

“Damien was always interested in my power,” Chase reminded. “Now he’s targetin’ Paddy an’ the other kids.”

“An’ I won’t rest until we stop him,” Marvin promised.

Jackie swore, looking down at his communicator. “We were a distraction.”

“What?” Marvin snapped.

“Did somethin’ happen to Stacy an’ the kids?” Chase demanded.

“No,” Jackie was already moving, leading them towards the Gainesville side of the city. “UFO an’ Bing are already headed over to check on them. I sent out a signal for help but the rest of the Coalition are dealing with an apartment fire.”

“Why are we all going there?” Marvin demanded.

“Because it’s the Dark Side’s apartment, an’ Remus’s magic got loose in the city,” Jackie explained. “They only just got it under control, they just didn’t want Dark ta come over an’ make it worse.”

They headed over, rushing to see the building still on fire, the flames a bright green as Remus was taking to Abe. Wade, Roman, and several of the fire fighters were working to keep it from jumping to other buildings and trying to suppress it.

Remus was on the ground looking annoyed at Abe, “What part of Imagination didn’t you understand?”

“It’s really not that hard!” Roman called from where he was.

“What happened?” Jackie asked Silver. “Is there anyone still inside?”

Silver shook his head, “No the Host called to warn Deceit that an arsonist was going to burn their apartment down, everyone’s already been evacuated. It wasn’t even a serious problem until it reached the Duke’s room.”

All three Septics let out differing sighs of relief as Marvin went to go and help. When the fire was finally sniffed out the building was little more than a husk.

Remus stood next to Janus, “We had such a lovely view, Dee.”

“Yes, it was a nice place,” Janus agreed.

“Last I heard yer apartment was a piece at shite,” Jackie reminded.

Janus took a big, calming breath, “Well unlike you media darlings, better places were hard for us to find. Our landlord was one of the few who would accept Remus as a tenant. Of course I liked her.”

“So, arson, we know who did this?” Marvin asked uncomfortably, looking at Virgil and Roman.

“Dark sent one of his thugs to send a message,” Janus answered for them.

“Why?” Marvin asked. “Aren’t you two part of the League?”

“Dark and I are no longer on speaking terms,” Janus corrected.

“Harsh,” Jackie commented. “Didn’t know he had veto power, so what now.”

“Lo and the Captain already made the final call,” Virgil didn’t sound happy.

Remus grabbed Roman around the neck, “We get to be roommates!”

“Unhand me!” Roman spat, starting to kick and punch at Remus.

“And I hate it already,” Virgil agreed.

“Yikes,” Jackie said, “is that safe?”

“Well be out soon enough,” Janus promised. “I have no desire to be in the same living space as the Captain again.”

Chase was nearby with Abe, looking at some rubble.

“—and then it ricocheted right into the air duct, it was where the fire was started,” Abe explained.

“Paddy did it,” Chase answered, unprompted. “It was him.”

“Come on Average, no one could hit a target like that,” Marvin sounded nervous, catching the accusation.

“ _I_ could,” Chase reminded. “Paddy’s got almost the exact same ability as me.”

“Hey, hey,” Marvin tried to calm himself down. “We go ask the kid what’s wrong and figure out what kind of trouble he’s in and then we get Dark off his back.

Abe and Chase didn’t look convinced, Abe continuing to ask questions about their encounter with Dark, and Chase getting more and more pessimistic and stressed about the situation.

On the other side of town, Anti was carefully pulling wires out of a generator. It wouldn’t make it fail yet, but in about an hour it would explode and Anti would be ready to film it.

His good mood died when Dark appeared next to him.

“Don’t think I didn’t catch yeh muscling in on the Brody’s, I thought I told yeh, they’re mine,” Anti hissed.

“I can help get you unlimited access to that little spitfire if you give me the older brother,” Dark bargained. “I’ll even keep my claws out of the other twin if you find a use for him.”

“What makes yeh think I need yer help?” Anti seamed heatedly.

“Because that magical side act has her so thoroughly warded you can’t influence her,” Dark reminded. “But I have an in, and I know you want it too. You’ve had that brat singled out as a future host from the moment you saw her.”

“Even if I made a deal wit’ yeh it wouldn’t do me any good fer another ten years,” Anti reminded with a sharp grin on his face.

“In ten years she could decide she wants to be more like her daddy,” Dark reasoned. “Ten years to get powerful under Marvin’s watch. We work together and they can’t stop us.”

Anti frowned in thought, “I get to call yeh names and make fun ‘a yeh.”

“Not even one,” Dark told him.

“Then yeh give me Bim an’ we call it even,” Anti goaded, already knowing what Dark’s answer would be.”

“Get creative with the names at least,” Dark growled, offering his hand. “Keep your claws away from him.”

The two demons shook on that. “Not my fault yer boring an’ spiteful, shitebag.”

“I already hate this,” Dark glared at Anti, pulling his hand away.

“Ahh, come on, it’s the start of a beautiful frenemy-ship,” Anti smiled. “Or yer spine too old fer some fun?”

Dark glared at him before portaling back to the Manor to get some work done, leaving Anti to his generator sabotage.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to include Paddy and Toss Boy for a while and this seemed like the place to stick them, even if Jack will probably use other names for Chase’s kids.


End file.
